Dragon's Flame
by NathanCooper56
Summary: When one of Master Shang's students is kidnapped by a ghost form his past, it is up to him and that student's brother to bring him back.


**Hello Guys. And I'm going to start a world of warcraft fanfic, I know I'm sure it's going to be exciting and all. Well I got someone to proof read my stories now so I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic  
**

**I don't own World Of Warcraft or it's characters.**

**I only own my characters in this story.**

* * *

I awoke to the bright sun shining in my eyes. Rubbing them, I groaned, knowing I had quite a tiring day of training ahead of me. Also I had then had to meet Master Shang after my training so my day wasn't going to end there. By the way ,my class is a Shaman. I chose that class because I thought it would be easy. Big mistake, because its not! All the other Pandarian had the easier classes compared to me! Even my brother! Even Sombou had the easier class even though we are both the same age; seventeen.

''Pandalv, wake up,'' My brother called to me from his bed as I sat up.

Since we're family, we are forced to share a room which is bull crap if you ask me. But it sometimes helps to have a human alarm clock to wake you up. I've only been late once or twice though, must to my annoyance, but luckily Master Shang isn't very strict. So getting up with my brother we both changed into our school clothes and rush to class.

''Oh, there you two are,'' Master Shang, the master of the temple who was apparently waiting for us greeted that morning.

I don't think that's what made me jump though. Nah, the old man who seemed to be waiting for us wasn't creepy. What was that odd hat he always wore that hide half his face from view. Now that was scary for some reason.

"Okay, today you two will be sparring, two on two." Master Shang explained, having realized that we were still standing there.

I couldn't believe it, I'd be Fighting my own sibling. Hopefully, we would just sparring today. I could never bring myself to hurt my brother. we went suddenly to the mats and I followed in suit. As he took out his sword, I did the same with mine. As always I was the first to get hit by Sombou. luckily we're only sparring because if this were a real fight then this would hurt like hell.  
Blocking his next attack, I swung my sword and just barely skimmed the underbelly of his jaw.

I got hit by him again as soon as I drew back my blade. Did I forget to mention my brother was as fast as any creature that went up on two legs? Master Shang knew this too. Or at least I think he did. He always seemed yo be there and watched my speed, and timed my attacks. This was because one day I knew I would have to be ready for what evil would come toward me.

"Okay, Sombou and Pandalv that's enough for today, go relax." Master Shang said with a wave of the hand, then slowly turned and left the dojo.

By now my brother and I were both hungry and tire. So as usual, after training we decided to go get something from the old noodle shop, which if you ask me, had the best food, and was run by our good friend, Ezedwald, who often gives most of his food to the poor, sick, and the wounded.

We told Master Shang where we were going, to which he replied by saying the usual 'be back before sunset', which might I add we are defiantly going to be back before sunset because it's dangerous after sunset, but it wasn't so bad, really.

On the way to the noodle shop, my brother and I talked about our training.

''So, how can you be so fast?'' I asked him cooly as possible.

My brother replied just as cooly with, 'I just train all the time'.

So that explains why he's so fast? I didn't really buy it but still, maybe I should start training a lot. Anyway, We had finally made it to the noodle shop, and let me tell you, it was full of people as always. Still, We walked to the counter and we had saw Ezedwald.

''Hey, Pandalv, Sombou what can I get you?'' He asked us with a soft smile.

We told him the usual, which was just a bowl of noodles. He then turned on his heels and went into the kitchen to get them. A few mintues, though to me it felt longer,later he came out with our food.

''So how your training go?'' He began, placing the bowls down in front of us.

My brother, as always began to unknowingly brag about his own progress but I let him talk. I knew our friend would think otherwise if he saw us training. Which He almost always does when he didn't have to work, and Master Shang.

"Might want to hurry with those noodles, the sun sets earlier this time of year you know." Our friend reminds us.

We quickly finished up are noodles upon being reminded of this. But low and behold, the sun had already gone down and to top it off, On our way out we saw an old man getting attack by, you guessed it, a monster.

''Someone Help me!" The man yelled in terror and luckily two of the most fierce fighters (my brother and I) were there on scene.

We took out our weapons, and attacked.  
The monster turned away from the man and lifted his head up it was running parallel with that odd tail of his. He took a couple of deep breaths and then charged once he had caught our scent. I readied my blade and charged first.

I tell you, one second the world is right side up and I am unharmed, the next I am spinning and hitting the ground and suddenly were I was bleeding my leg!

My brother growled and told me go wait over in the nearby corner till he finish this fight. So I limped over to a nearby shrub as quick as I could and sat down and observed my brother's speed in a real fight.  
He swung his blade as fast as lightning and instantly it made contact. It sliced a thin line across the monster's chest and before it even had time to howl on pain, three more blows landed in various places. As soon as this fight had begun, it ended, and we watched as this creature slowly became more human like once more.

''Okay don't hurt here take the supplies back just don't hurt me anymore!"' The monster cried as he ran away quickly.

My brother watched him run and reshealthed his blade, then he turned a quarter angle and called to me in a loud voice.

''Is your leg okay?'' Sombou called as he began to approach me.

''No,'' I said bluntly, thinking that was a pretty stupid question.

He then went over to me, and put my arm on his shoulder, picked me up beneath my knees, and carried me until we got back to the temple. As always, we saw Master Shang waiting for us.

"'Pandalv got hurt. And before you asked, yes it was monster again,'' Sombou replied in a voice that surpassed his usual speed.

Without another word, they took me to get my cut treated. This began when they set me down, and Master Shang got the healing supplies needed. After this whole process it ended simply with some ointment on my cut and a bandage.

''Are you ok, Pandalv,'' Master Shang asked gently as I struggled to stand.

I told him, quite stubbornly, that I was alright and that the cut would be fine. When he finally took my word for it, he let me sit outside. You know, with the monsters, The sunset are beautiful. All the colors, like purple, yellow orange and red... But it didn't last long enough. When the moon came up, I went back inside to find Master Shang. He had a look on his face and I knew that look all to well.

''Master Shang, before you say anything I-"

Master Shang sighed loudly and this cut me off.

''You need to work on your speed and agility, for these monster attacks happen far to often for failure to also be a constant hand. Good night, young student. You need your rest."

I nodded and then I hurried to my room, and quickly iwent to bed.

The Next Morning...

I awoke, I realized my brother didn't wake me up as usual. Thats when.I realized my brother wasn't in his bed at all... Holy crap! he was gone! What was I going to do!? Should I tell Master Shang? What other choice did I have? In my panic, I guess I didn't see the note, but then I realized this. Quickly I snatched up the note and opened it. It said:

'Dear, Pandalv,  
I've taken your brother. I have watched the two of you train and I see him fit to be my apprentice. He will not be harmed, so please calm yourself. That is all I will tell you for now.  
- Sincerly, Dragontooth.

Well, Who the hell is Dragon-tooth... an evil pandarian, maybe?

I had to tell Master Shang! So as quick as I could, which was prettt slow because of my injury, I finally found him in the dojo.

''Master Shang, something terrible happened.'' I cried upon entering.

''Keep it down, what is it?'' He asked, slowly rising from his place on the floor.

''Sommbou been captured.'' I exclaimed, shoving the note to his chest.

''Dragon-tooth?'' Master Shang said in a low voice, sounding almost shocked. ''Oh now I remember... He was an old student of mine...he left the temple when he was only nineteen... But that was so long ago...''

I coludn't believe it! That Dragon-tooth used to be a student

Master Shang told me that he would tell all of the Pandarian about my brother's capture and they would send a search party for Sombou. He was reluctant to let me join at first due to my injury, but he finally agreed, but first he told to go look for a person by the name of Aysa Cloudsinger. This person would be my Search party partner. So I quickly headed out and went to look for Aysa at Fu's Pond.

''Hold on, Sombou I'm coming to save you!'' I declared with a strength suddenly found in my voice.

To Be Continued...


End file.
